


Catch Me When...

by Waysm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves the feel of gravel beneath his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me When...

Dean's mouth goes dry and he rubs his tongue over the roof of it, shuddering as the drag vibrates into his jaw and down his neck. He licks along tacky teeth, eyes never leaving his father's back. Cotton fabric clings to sweaty muscles, the worn t-shirt pulling tight then relaxing, the steady shifting traveling the ground between them and burrowing into Dean's bones. The sun's setting somewhere behind him, night noises creeping up all around as John packs the Impala's trunk to the brim. Dean shoves tense hands into jean pockets, faintly rotating his hips, the weight of his arousal serving to excite him further. He scans the parking lot, checking that it's still just the two of them - the pit of his gut dropping slightly at the thought of _two_ \- before reaching to give himself a hard squeeze. There's a low rumble and he flicks startled eyes back to his father.

John's stare pins him in place, Dean's hand frozen mid-flee and his heart kicks up half way to panic. He nearly steps back when John moves - leaning against the still open trunk, planting both feet square - but then the man smirks. There's another growl - a slow 'Come here, boy' - and Dean's knees give out, the gravel at his father's boots breaking his fall.


End file.
